Michael did 18 fewer squats than William around noon. William did 23 squats. How many squats did Michael do?
Answer: William did 23 squats, and Michael did 18 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $23 - 18$ squats. He did $23 - 18 = 5$ squats.